NICK AND RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK
by ncoo1174
Summary: Nick is after the ark of the covenant. Enjoy this new classic where Nick has beat the Nazis to the ark first.
1. The Lost Temple

South America, 1936

It was early morning in the amazon rainforest. There were a group of men walking along the large rainforest. They came across a stone arch. Two of the men tied the donkeys to the stone arch. Two men looked at a tree and noticed something strange on that tree. They walked over to the tree. One man took off the strange, long, and pointy object and licked the tip.  
"Pt! Poison." Said Satipo.  
"They know we're here. They could've killed us right away, but they didn't." said Barranca.  
Barranca left. Satipo then followed. The group of men then came across a stone statue. It shot arrows at the jungle guide. He collapsed and died. They then came across a bush. The leader pushed the bush aside. There was a totem and bats came out of it scaring another man away. They then came to a stream. Sparranca, another man in the group took out a gun slowly and aimed at the leader. Nick, one of main characters, the leader, turned around and launched out his whip in lightning speed and whipped the gun right out of Sparrancas' hands. Sparranca struggled up the small hill holding his hand in pain. Nick and the rest of the group got to their destination. The Lost Temple. They walked in. At first everything was fine. But then Satipo was shivering. Nick looked at his back and saw snakes. He used his whip to wipe them off.

"Turn around." He said to Satipo.  
Satipo turned around and there were snakes on his back as well. Nick wiped off those snakes with his whip. They continued on. Nick putted up his hand again.  
"Don't step into the light." He told to the group.  
Nick went around the light and put his hand slowly into the light and then drew it out. Huge spikes came out from each side and almost went through Satipos' skin. Satipo was shivering and moaning with fear. They walked a little bit longer. Nick put his hand out again.  
"All of you stay right where you are." He said.  
Nick stepped on the dark pads very slowly. He then got to the other side. He looked up at the small gold human shape head idol positioned on a small rock pad. Nick walked up to it. He then knelt down and looked at it. He took out a small bag of sand out of his hand bag. He poured some of the sand onto the idol. He then took the idol and put the bag of sand onto the rock pad at the same time. He then turned around. But then he saw that the bag of sand and the rock pad sunk. Everything then rumbled very violently. Nick ran on the light pads and arrows shot out. Nick dodged all of them. He then sunk in a hole. He tied his whip against the edge. The others helped him up. They ran to get out. A giant boulder was rolling straight towards them. They jumped out in time and out of the temple. Nick looked up. There Havito Indians all around armed with bows. A man walked up to them. He was the same size as Nick. He had a jungle hat on, black boots, black hair, brown eyes, and jungle pants and shirt on.  
"Ah. . If you would kindly please hand over the idol." Said Bolloq.  
"Here." Said Nick.  
Nick and the group then ran and jumped on the plane and flew off. Nick noticed a spider in his seat.  
"Jock! Why is there a spider in here?" Nick said.  
"That's my pet spider." Said Jock.  
"You know I hate spiders." Said Nick.  
The plane flew into the air.


	2. Into the mountains

At Barnet College, Marcus Brody was walking to a door. He opened it. Nick was finishing his class. Marcus then came in.  
"I had it in my hands Marcus." Said Nick.  
"Don't worry Nick. The national museum of history will get an exhibit soon." Said Marcus as he sat in a chair.  
"I just hope that that soon happens now." Said Nick.

"Oh. The principal and vice principal want to see you in the auditorium." Said Marcus as he and Nick walked out the door.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Nick said as he walked into the college auditorium.  
"Good afternoon ." said the principal.  
"We have a very troubling message." Said the vice principal.  
"What is it?" asked Nick.  
"Hitler has sent one of his 6 colonels, Colonel District and one of his 10 majors, Major Teht to look for the Ark of the Covenant. Also, Bolloq has joined the Nazis for the search." Said the principal.  
"Never can announce Hitlers' greed for power and to win the war." Said the vice principal.  
Nick just looked at them.  
"Well, the Ark of the Covenant was the Hebrews main idol for God. It holds the Ten Commandments that Moses handed down to the Israelites. It also contained the most important things to God. God told Moses that nobody except for the high priests could look into the ark." Said Nick.  
"Where is it?" asked the principal.  
"Nobody knows where it it is believed that one of the Egyptian kings put it into a tomb called The Well of Souls." Said Nick.  
"What does the ark look like and what is it made out of?" asked the vice principal.  
"Come on haven't you ever went to Sunday school? I do have a picture of it and here it is." Said Nick as he took out a book and turned to a page that showed the ark.  
"What's that?" asked the principal pointing to some light coming out of the ark.  
"Fire. Power of God." Said Nick.  
"Hmm." Said the vice principal.  
"My friend has the key to find the well of souls. I know just where he is." Said Nick.

"Here are 51 tickets for the Himalayas." Said Marcus as held up 51 small air plane tickets.  
Nick, Major Toht also his uncle, 5 of his dads' henchman, his best friend, Marion, Harry, Draco, and all of his other group boarded the plane. He looked out the window as he sat down and pulled down his hat over his eyes. Somebody in a black hat the kind that Nicks' old friend, Fedora, wore, with glasses, black suit, and a red and black tie put down his magazine just showing his head and eyes and looked at Nick and then put the magazine back up. The plane was then launched and flew all the way to Asia to the Himalayas. There was a small village. In one cabin, there was a man named Garmadon. His family and his son, Lloyd, friends were cheering him on as he drank glasses of water. He won. The Sherpa villagers left. A big shadow appeared right in front of him.  
"Hello Garmadon." Said Nick.  
"Hello Nick." Said Garmadon.  
"So. How things been going." Asked Nick.

"Good." Said Garmadon.  
"Do you have the amulet that leads to the Ark of the Covenant?" asked Nick.  
Garmadon froze. He looked at him.  
"No." said Garmadon.  
Nick then left. Garmadon took out an amulet. He put on the counter.

"Who was that?" asked his 16 year old son, Lloyd.  
"An old friend." Garmadon said.  
"What's his name?" asked Jay.

"Nick Jones." Said Garmadon.  
They then sat down. Then the door suddenly opened. 2 Sherpa brawlers and 1 German Sherpa gunner and the leader was the same man who looked at Nick on the plane. He looked at Garmadon with a smile.

"Garmadon. Where is the amulet?" asked Major Teht.

"I don't know Teht." Said Garmadon.

The 2 Sherpa Brawlers grabbed Garmadon and the German Sherpa gunner put up his machine gun and pointed it at the others.

"Ah. I believe you do Garmadon." Said Teht.

"OK. I'll tell you everything." Said Garmadon.

"Oh. I believe you will. I believe you will." Said Teht as he grabbed a sharp end metal thing that was used to put wood in the fire place and put it close to Garmadons' chest. Then a whip whipped it out of Tehts' hands. He turned around.

"Let him go Teht." Said Nick as his group came out.

"Boys. Kill him." Said Teht as he took out his gun.

Nick whipped the gun out of Tehts' hands. Teht saw the amulet and picked it up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Teht as he jumped out the window as the amulet burned against his hand. He slammed his hand on the snow to cool it down. Nick put fire on the 2 Sherpa Brawlers and he shot the German Sherpa gunner. They got out and Garmadon came along. They boarded a plan to Egypt.


	3. Pursuing and Finding The Ark

"Hey Garmadon!" said Nick as he was waving his hand in the air with a picture. Garmadon followed him. The picture showed Nick and some other person hugging each other right in front of The Sphinx. The other man looked German. He had blue eyes,light yellow hair, and a black suit. His name was Draco. Draco and Nick first meet in the first grade. They walked past a building. Two men who were actually Nazi spies turned around and looked at them.

"Be ready. We need to steal the girl." said one of the spies nodding to the monkey man.

The signaled the monkey to go be with Nick and the others. The monkey showed up and Lloyd picked it up and put it on his shoulder. Nick decided to sit in a roof top building. He sat down and saw his old friend Draco.

"Hey Nick. So what did the Barnet college Principal and Vice principal sended you for this time?" asked Draco.

"They sended me to look for The Ark of the Covenant." said Nick.

Later. Draco and Nick set out to the desert. Nick jumped in to a hole while Draco stayed out. Nick put a long stick with the medallion that Garmadon had on the top of the stick on a flat hard surface. Light shined through the medallion. Meanwhile, at the dig site. Bolloq was walking through the dig site.

"We must find the Ark before Nick does." he said.

Bolloq and 3 Nazi soldier and 3 Nazi desert soldiers stopped as they saw a Nazi staff car that had The Nazi Symbol on each side driving up towards them. There was a Nazi colonel soldier who was driving. The Nazi colonel soldier got out and went to the right side of the Nazi staff car and opened the door as he stood up staright with his left hand on his left back side. The 3 Nazi soldiers and 3 Nazi desert soldiers who were with Bolloq saluted and stood still like statues. A man who was 62 inches tall with blue eyes and yellow hair with a green Nazi colonel suit on with a green Nazi colonel hat on got out and walked towards Bolloq. He stopped. Bolloq smiled.

"So. How's the search?" asked "The Colonel District" as he had his hands behind his back like an officer standing in a statue state.

"Good. But we still haven't found the Ark yet." said Bolloq.

They walked past a long table with 20 Nazi soldiers and 20 Nazi desert soldiers on each side with 1 Nazi soldier and 1 Nazi desert soldier guarding on each end.

"Hitler has just contacted me that the americans are taking out the japanese right now. He orders that we find the Ark soon." said Colonel District.

"I believe we have the person we need who has the key to where the Ark is hidden." said Bolloq as he nodded and looked towards the dust of the dig site cleared and showed a man walking towards them. It was Major Teht.

"I have the key." he said as he put up his right hand showing the same medallion that Nick had burnt on his right hand.

Meanwhile Nick and Draco and a large group of bandits already started digging.

"What's down there?" asked Draco. Nick threw down a torch and saw Tipan snake and Brazilian spiders. Nick rolled over on his sides as he watched lightning striked and ressembled a tall statue of Anubis.

"Tipan snakes and Brazilian spiders. Why did it have to be Tipan snakes and Brazilian spiders." said Nick.

Draco looked at him as he remembered the time when Nick was first afraid of those animals and he got him out of there. Draco knew what to do.

"Nick. How about we do a rope down there and I'll nail it down right here so when you can't handle it anymore you will be able to climb back up." said Draco.

"Ok." said Nick.

Meanwhile Bolloq was insulting Lloyd in his tent. Lloyd then tried to walk out the door and got to everyone. Then Major Teht grabbed Lloyds' hands.

"Where ach do you think ach you're going? Ach Now what ach are we ach talking about?" asked Major Teht.

Nick and Draco then went down into the hole. Nick fell. He then looked up. There was a Tipan snake and brazilian spider looking at him. Nick had a scared looked on his face. Then Draco came down and squashed the 2 animals. They then went into a doorway and saw the Ark of the Covenant. They picked it up and bought right below the up entrance. Then a rope was thrown down. Draco tied it around the Ark and he and the Ark were lifted up. Then Bolloq appeared and dropped the others down.

"Ah. . Do you agree to let us have the Ark or be stuck down there forever?" asked Bolloq.

"I would rather not let you have the Ark at all Bolloq." said Nick.

"Very well then. Put the cover on." said Bolloq.

8 Nazi soldiers and 8 Nazi desert soldiers put the cover on the open space to where Nick or his friends couldn't get out. Nick and his friends eventually got out. They came to the nazi plane called The Flying Wing. Nick and Draco reunited.

"Ok. The Nazis are transporting the Ark by air." said Nick.

"Ok." said Draco.

Nick snuck behind The Flying Wing and jumped on it. Draco followed behind. Nick then jumped off and surprised a Nazi mechanic. Nick knocked the Nazi mechanic out and Nick and the mechanic had a fist fight. The Nazi boxer chuckled while he watched it all. He took off his hat and jacket and walked towards him and put up his fists. Nick looked up. Nick punched him. The boxer punched Nick on the cheek. The boxer then punched Nick on the lip. Nicks' lip then started to bleed a little bit. The boxer then knocked nick to the ground.

"Draco! Now's a good time to help!" said Nick.

Draco knocked out the Nazi pilot. He then was driving The Flying Wing right towards the Nazi boxer. Nick then ducked. The boxer then turned around.

"Ah!" he screamed.

The propellers met the boxer and teared him apart. Blood squirted onto The Flying Wing. Draco then shot everything in the area. The bullets hit 10 Nazi tanker trucks and everything. it caused a huge explosion that could be seen 100 miles away. Colonel District saw the explosion. His Nazi main colonel soldier came running.

"Sir! The Flying Wing and everything from the launching area has been destroyed.'' he said.

"Blast! Then we have to transport the Ark by land." said Colonel District.

Colonel District had 16 Nazi transport trucks, 6 Nazi troop cars, 154 Nazi dirt bikes, 18 Nazi bike n sides, 1 Nazi jeep, and 1 Nazi staff car. Bolloq, Major Teht, and Colonel District entered the Nazi staff car. They rode off. Nick jumped onto a horse and rode off,too. He stopped on the top of a cliff and saw the caravan. Nick then went down the cliff and went to the side of the transport truck that held the ark. Nick then knocked out the driver and pushed the brakes and the nazi soldiers in the back fell out. Then the 6 nazi troop cars came up. The soldier in the back shot the stand machine gun at Nick but Nick dodged it. Nick then rammed the truck into the 5 troop cars causing the cars to fall sideways. Then Nick distracted the last troop car and made it fall down a tall cliff. Then he knocked over the other vehicles. A tough sergeant was climbing on the side and came in and knocked Nick to the front. Nick tied his whip tight and went under and climbed up again by the back and kicked the sergeant out and ran over him. Bolloq and Major Teht turned around and looked. Nick then rammed them to the side. He had retrieved the ark. Nick, Draco, and his group boarded a ship to Barnet college.


	4. Opening The Ark of the Covenant

Nick and his group were sailing along. Lloyd accidentally hit Nick. Lloyd said sorry. Then Draco heard a noise.

"Oh no! Those Nazis bought their submarine!" said Draco.

5o nazi soldiers and 50 Nazi desert soldiers came aboard. Nick and Draco heard them out in the hall way. They jumped into the air vent. The main Nazi colonel soldier came up to Colonel District.

"Sir. We have Nick Jones' group but we don't know where he and his friend is." he said.

"Forget about him. Put the ark on the submarine." said Colonel District.

Captain Katanga was worried.

"Look for him." he said.

His first mate smiled.

"I already found him." said first mate.

"Where?" said the captain.

They saw Nick and Draco climb up on the submarine and walked to the top of it. The crew on the boat cheered. Captain Katanga gave a salut to them. The Nazi submarine went to a secret Nazi submarine base. Nick looked around then ducked behind some crates. he then knocked out a Nazi soldier. He looked through the crates. He saw Colonel District walking.

"The Ark shall be opened in the middle of the island sir." said the main Nazi colonel soldier.

"Excellent. We shall do it by foot." said Colonel District.

Nick put on the Nazi soldier uniform. Draco did the same. Draco and Nick walked in the back. They came to a pile of barrels. Draco and Nick went behind that pile. The Nazis continued to walk. Nick and Draco walked to the edge over a cliff over the walking Nazis. Draco threw a rock at The main Nazi colonel soldier.

"Let them go Bolloq or I'll shoot the ark with this bazooka." said Nick as the Nazis looked up.

"Dr. Jones. Do you really want to destroy this priceless artifact?" said Bolloq.

Nick put down the bazooka. Draco put his hand on Nicks' shoulder as 3 Nazi soldiers came up with machine guns and aimed them at Nick and Draco. The Nazis reached their destination. The had Nick and Draco tied up. Bolloq was dressed up in his robes doing a speech.

"Draco. Don't look at the ark." said Nick not only to Draco but to his group.

Bolloq finished. The top of the ark then flew up high into the air out of sight. Bolloq, Major Teht, and Colonel District looked into the ark. There was only dust. Colonel District came up slowly and put his hand in the ark and lifted it back up and let the dust slide out of his hands. They looked at each other. He was frustrated. But then he was surprised as he saw a small light blue circle and ark spirits started to come out and fly around. The soldiers were running around crunched. Major Teht, Bolloq, and Colonel District were smiling. The main ark spirit appeared in front of Major Teht then it's smile then turned into a mad look.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Bolloq, Colonel District, and Major Teht. Light came out of the ark and went through Colonel Districts' chest like a ghost going through a wall. Then the light went through the soldiers' chests and they rose up into the air and were vaporized into nothing like an evaporating rain drop. Colonel Distrcits' head shrunk like a ballon letting out its' helium, his face was melting a little bit, and he was also turning to dust. Bolloqs' face was melting, his face was also turning to dust, and he was then sucked into the ark like a house being sucked into a tornado. Major Tehts' face was melting like a wax candle at the speed of a cheetah. Then the ark spirits flew into the air and went into a vortex that the top of the ark made and the top of the ark came down slammed shut right back on top of the bottom of the ark. Nick, Draco, and his group were the only ones left. Later in Washington D.C..

"The ark has been moved to an unknown location." said The principal.

"Well at least that's the last time that that'll happen." said Draco.

"You're right." said Nick.

Thee vice principal put the ark in a crate. He put metal bars on each corner and nailed it in. He hammered the top down and then put the crate up. He then walked away from the crate. But he looked around he couldn't find his way out. He wandered all around but he still couldn't get out. It then showed the vice principal in a huge air hangar. That's the last that anyone would hear of the ark.


End file.
